Amor secreto
by Van Jaeger Kirkland
Summary: A Edd le gusta Kevin pero ¿A él le gusta Doble D? Un secreto de la niñez se descubre a lo largo de un pesado día de escuela. Yaoi [KevinxEdd]


**Disclaimer: **Serie animada creada por Danny Antonucci.  
**Pareja: **Kevin x Edd (Doble D)  
**Advertencia: **Yaoi ligero [K+]

~o~o~o~

**Amor secreto.**

El día transcurría normalmente en la preparatoria, el alumnado estaba disperso, algunos en el patio de recreo, otros en los pasillos, y uno que otro en los salones, por el motivo de una junta imprevista de profesores. Los edds estaban en el salón, el cual curiosamente compartían al quedarse en la misma escuela y grupo; Ed escuchaba los nuevos planes de Eddy para las estafas futuras, las cuales salían mal como desde niños, Edd solo los ignoraba tratando de meterse en su libro de ciencia.

- Y así podremos ganar mucho dinero con mi grandiosa idea ¡Seguro me volveré millonario!  
- ¡Claro que sí, eddy! ¡Compraremos muchos caramelos!  
- Deja los caramelos, Ed, son para los niños ... ¡Podemos comprar autos, televisores, aviones ... TODO! Sólo tenemos que perfeccionar mi plan ¡Hey Doble D! ¿Nos echas una mano?  
- ¿Otra vez con tus planes de estafas, Eddy? Deberías mejor concentrarte en los estudios ... ¡Dentro de un mes son los exámenes!  
- Oh, vamos Doble D ¡Hazlo por los viejos tiempos!

- ¿Nuevamente planeando estupideces? ¡Vaya par de idiotas!

Una voz acompañada de una risa burlona se acercó, era aquel chico pelinaranja, Kevin. Observó fijamente a cada uno de ese trío, sonrió engreído un momento y sin más se acercó a jalarles el elástico de sus boxers, haciendo que se levantaran y rompiera el plástico. Junto con su grupo se echó a reir unos momentos al ver a Ed y Eddy adoloridos por aquel ataque.

- ¡Esto duele, maldición! ¡Ahh...! ¡¿Por qué no le haces nada a Doble D?! ¡¿Ah?!

El azabache se quedó echo bolita en su pupitre, cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con el libro. Kevin le miró un rato alzando la ceja, se acercó y le acarició la cabeza, haciendo que los nervios del otro se fueran. Edd bajó lentamente su libro, fijando mirada con mirada, esos escarlata intensos y fríos de Kevin, con los esmeralda suaves y brillantes de Edd, una combinación perfecta.

Ambos se quedaron asi unos segundos mas, hasta que los amigos de Kevin le preguntaron si estaba bien, igual que Ed y Eddy a Doble D.

- ¿Qué? Ah ... si, estoy bien. Como sea, hasta luego ¡Perdedores!

Una vez que se este grupo se fue, los dos edds se enderezaron, acomodaron sus prendas interiores y como pudieron se sentaron frente a frente del de gorra, acorralándolo.

- Doble D ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Acaso te volviste amigo de ese idiota?  
- ¿A-Amigo de Kevin ...? ¡No, no, no ...! No que yo recuerde ... Ah... E-Estoy seguro de que planeará algo peor para hacerme  
- No lo sé, Doble D ... Te se veían muy raro, así como cuando las crueles nos veían  
- ¡Uuuuuy! Será que ... ¡Ahá! ¡A Kevin le gusta Doble D! No espera, ambos se veían igual ... ¡Ambos se gustan! ¡Ahahahahah!  
- ¡E-Eddy! ¡No digas esas cosas tan alto! Dios ... Ya te dije, hay una posibilidad del 98% de que Kevin planee algo peor para hacerme que el resto como para gustarle  
- Nadie sabe, puede que ese dichoso "2%" sea el de la suerte y termine en verdad ~  
- No puede ser, él sale con Nazz ¡Ah! Sólo olvida el tema y ponte a hacer algo mejor ¿Sabes? Existe una biblioteca aquí  
- ¿Biblioteca? A-b-u-r-r-i-d-o ~ Ven, Ed ¡Vamos afuera a seguir el plan!  
- ¡Sí, vamos!  
- Les recuerdo que puede llegar la profesora ...  
- ¿Y eso qué? Ya tengo una asistencia en su clase ¡Vamos!  
- Por dios, Eddy...

Completamente solo ahora, Edd se tomó un respiro, miró por la ventana a sus amigos ya afuera atrayendo gente para su nueva estafa, solo sonrió "No va a funcionar ... como siempre" recordó vagamente la infancia, cuando los tres se reunían a hacer los planes, y a el le tocaba siempre hacer los inventos, aunque no salieran del todo bien al final, rió bajito por eso. Volvió a su libro, pero algo no lo dejaba concentrarse, era ... esa sensación única en su cabeza, aún sentía la mano cálida del pelinaranja en esta, su mirada al tenerla mentalizada lo paralizó, haciéndolo sonrojar levemente "¿S-Se pudo haber notado que estaba nervioso?" negó "Quizá ... Eddy tenga razón y le pueda gustar a Kevin ..." esa idea lo maravilló un segundo, desde hace tiempo, por la secundaria para ser exactos, había notado que un sentimiento especial había estado creciendo al ver a aquel chico, su corazón latía más de lo normal, se tensaba fácilmente, y ocultaba en cuanto se acercara, siempre lograba ponerlo rojo al tenerlo cerca; dió por conclusión de que era amor ¿Pero por qué? Podría ser ... desde ese día al finalizar clases que le ayudó a regresar a casa en la lluvia o cuando Kevin llegaba a pedirle favores para hacer trampas igual, nunca lo sabría, pero estaba seguro de sus sentimientos "Para nada ¿Kevin y yo? ese porcentaje es erróneo ... ¡Además tiene novia! La más linda del barrio y hasta la escuela ..." suspiró fuerte.

- _¡Saldremos hoy temprano! ¡Yahoooo! - _

El grito en coro de los estudiantes se escuchó como un canto celestial al escuchar una noticia bendita, todos entraban por sus cosas en los casilleros y salían como manada aturdida por aquel portón. Doble D, sin apresurarse, tomó sus cosas y las guardó, escuchó su celular un mensaje de Eddy diciéndole que se vieran en la dulcería para aclarar sobre los planos "Hehehe, nunca cambiarás" lo guardó, se puso su mochila y salió, pero para su sorpresa se había topado con el mas alto frente suyo.

- ¡K-Kevin! Yo ... estaba por irme ¡Adiós!  
- Hey ¿A donde crees que vas tan tranquilo?  
-"Lo sabía ¡Va a matarme!" pensó- A reunirme con Ed y Eddy ... M-Mejor ya no te molesto más, seguro tienes una cita con Nazz ¿No? hehehe...  
- ¿Nazz? Bah, he terminado con ella hoy por la mañana  
- Pero ... parecían buena pareja, creí que se gustaban desde niños  
- Yo a ella le gustaba desde niños, a mi me gustaba otra persona ...  
- ¿Hm? ¡No me digas que te atraía Sarah!  
- ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Estás completamente loco! ¡Jamás me iba a gustar esa maniática!  
- Ehm ... ¿Alguna de las hermanas Crueles?  
- Dime ¿Te sientes bien?  
- Son las únicas chicas que recuerdo de la infancia ...  
- ¿Y quien dijo que era una chica?

El corazón del azabache se volvió a acelerar ¡¿No era una chica quien le gustaba?! ¡¿Entonces quien era?! ¿Rolf, Jimmy, Johnny, el hermano de Eddy, Ed, Eddy o ... él? un rubor cálido le apareció en las mejillas coloreandolas, el pensar que a Kevin le gustaba un chico, era algo que realmente no se esperaba.

- C-Claro ... bueno ... N-No debo meterme en la privacidad de otros, es de muy malos modales ... ¡Nos vemos luego!  
- Hey, wow wow wow ¿Tanta prisa tienes? ¿Acaso no te interesaría saber quien me gusta? -tomándolo del brazo-  
- N-No lo sé, Kevin ... ¿Vas a golpearme luego?  
- ¿Pero que dices ... ? ¡Ahahahaha! ¿Aún no caes? ¡Que lento eres! ¡Ahahaha! Idiota ¿Cómo podría golpear a quien me gusta?  
- ¿E-Eh? ...  
- Exácto, siempre fuiste tu quien me gustaba y me sigue gustando

Ahora si, estaba que le faltaba el aire ¿Esa fue una declaración? La que tanto esperó, finalmente ese 2% se hizo realidad. Se quedó tenso mientras le miraba, su rostro ahora hervía del sonrojo, sus piernas temblaban, su mente estaba en blanco, esas mariposas en su estómago se alborotaban; apenas iba a responder cuando al fin sus piernas no pudieron soportarlo mas y dejaron de responder haciendo que cayera, pero el otro logró atraparlo antes de tocar el suelo.

- O-Oye ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? No espera, está cerrada ... Tsk, maldición, ya hasta estás hirviendo  
- E-Estoy bien ... Solo necesito algo de agua y recostarme un momento...  
- Eh ... ¡Vale!

Como pudo, Kevin le quitó la mochila, poniéndose la cinta en el hombro y la suya en la espalda, lo cargó y salió con el en brazos hasta su moto, le puso el casco, lo sentó atrás y el adelante, le preguntó si podía sujetarse a lo que Edd le asintió, se puso el casco y arrancó, se pasó varios altos pero al fin llegó a la casa de Edd, salió de su moto poniéndola por allí, cargó nuevamente al otro, buscó las llaves, entró, subió corriendo las escaleras hasta dar con la habitación, abrió y lo recostó con cuidado en aquella cama individual. Fue a buscar agua en la cocina, le trajo un vaso, se sentó a su lado.

- Anda, bebe un poco de agua ...  
- G-Gracias ... -tomando- Ah ... ¿Podrías pasarme el inhalador de ese cajón? ...  
- Hm ... ¿Aquí verdad? Toma -dándoselo- Y ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Aún no se te ha quitado esta enfermedad?  
- Algo, solo me pasa cuando me presionan mucho o estoy nervioso ... hehehe  
- Entiendo ...  
- Hm ... - "¿Y si le pregunto sobre..?"- Ahh ... hmp ... -"no.. puede que enfade"- ng ... mmm ...  
- Deja de quejarte, me estás volviendo loco  
- P-Perdón ... Es solo que ... hm ... ¿D-Desde cuando es que ... has sentido estos sentimientos románticos por mi?  
- Realmente no lo sé, solo pasó, un día cuando niños ¿Por que crees que no te hacía mucho daño a ti, pero te molestaba mucho?  
- Ahora entiendo ... Y-Yo de verdad creí que estabas atraído por Nazz ...  
- Era linda, divertida y todo, pero había algo en ella que no me gustaba, no lo sé, no era tan inteligente como tu, ni tenía esa actitud  
- ¿No era tan lista? Pero si tiene mejores notas que yo ... y-y tiene una actitud positiva ...  
- ¿Ah? Okay entiendo, te gusta ¿Verdad? Oh claro, eso me había dicho Rolf  
- ¡Antes me gustaba! Cuando niños ... pero luego ... m-me comenzó a gustar otra persona ...  
- Adivinaré, Eddy.  
- ¿Eddy? Pero si es uno de mis mejores amigos ... me estafa aveces si, pero es mi amigo  
- Joder no me digas entonces que ese Ed  
- Ed también es mi mejor amigo ... oh dios ... tu tampoco captas aún ...  
- Donde me digas que te gustaba Rolf ...  
- ¡Me gustabas y me gustas tú!  
- ¡¿Lo dices de verdad?! ¡No mientas con eso o realmente te partiré en dos!  
- ¡N-No puedo mentir con algo tan serio, Kevin!  
- Eso significa que ... ambos nos gustamos ... Je ¿Sabes por que terminé con Nazz? Tenía pensado declararteme hoy, ya que había notado a unas chicas viéndote y chicos igual, maldición, me llenaba de rabia ver eso ... Pero en fin, ya que ambos estamos solteros .. ¿Quieres ... S-Salir conmigo? ...  
- ¿S-Salir? ¿C-Como una cita?  
- Obvio... ¡No te vayas a burlar! Tsk ... Ya sabes ... como ... Ehm..  
- ¿P-Pareja?  
- A-Ahá ...  
- ...Claro, me encantaría ~

La sonrisa dulce y cálida de Edd calmó a Kevin haciéndolo sonrojar y sonreír también ¿Quien diría que ambos sentimientos iban a ser correspondidos? Se sintieron aliviados y tranquilos. Kevin se quedó un rato más en aquella casa cuidando de su nueva pareja, dándole lo necesario para ya calmarlo, al llegar la noche, se marchó, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente, haciendo sonrojar nuevamente al de gorra, se despidieron. En breve sonó el celular de Edd, era Eddy reclamándole por que no fue a la dulcería, Doble D tuvo que pensarse una excusa, la cual se logró creer, seguramente luego le explicaría a sus amigos sobre la relación que tenía con Kevin, pero por ahora sería un secreto.

Ya estaba por volver a la cama después de darse un buen baño, volvió a escuchar su celular, esa un mensaje del pelirojo, sonrió feliz, se acostó, apagó las luces y respondió dándole las buenas noches.

- Hasta mañana, Kevin. Te amo ~

* * *

_Guten tag!_

Ah! no pude evitar hacer un fic de esta pareja ... Recordé mi adicción a Kevin x Edd w y sí, hice mucho dialogo xDUu  
Espero les haya gustado y ya saben:  
ºQuejas, dudas, sugerencias, alagos a mi persona por Review  
º Pedidos por MP :3

T-chao ~ 


End file.
